Sadie's Tale
by kerithwyn
Summary: Sadie tells of her encounter with a strange visitor. [Gen]


Fandom: Mouse Guard, Chronicles of Narnia

Characters: Sadie, Reepicheep

Summary: Sadie tells of her encounter with a strange visitor.

Notes: Written for Yuletide 2015 as a treat for boingboing.

* * *

 **Winter 1152**

The mice of the Guard had battened down in Lockhaven for the depth of winter. Their rest was well earned, after their harrowing journey home. They still mourned Celanawe's passing and worried for Lieam's absence. But Saxon, Kenzie, and Sadie—along with all the other guardmice—knew to take their comfort when they could.

And so, bundled under their cloaks, they told stories against the dark and cold outside.

After some prodding, Sadie said, "This is a true tale. In the time before Midnight's treachery I was posted at Frostic. Seven seasons ago, I met a traveler..."

 **Spring 1151**

On the barren shore of Frostic, any movement was sure to catch a guardmouse's eye. So when Sadie spotted a boat moving toward shore with the morning sun, she immediately gathered her weapons—better safe than sorry—and went to await its arrival.

The vessel was of no design she had seen before, elaborately carved. As it drew nearer, Sadie could see the mouse who crewed the boat was a tallfur. He wore no Guard cloak, but perhaps the crimson feather that sprang from a band on his head stood for a similar symbol in his land. His fur was nearly as dark as Midnight's and he bore an elegant rapier at his side.

As the boat came to dock, the strange mouse did an odd thing: he leaned over the bow and took a pawful of water to bring it to his mouth. And immediately spit it out. "Not sweet," Sadie heard him say, with evident disappointment.

Sadie approached, paws open but wary. "I am Sadie of the Guard, assigned to the outpost of Frostic. Will you share your name, stranger?"

He bowed grandly, his feather bobbing with the motion. "Reepicheep of Narnia. Frostic, you say? I don't know this place."

"Not many do," Sadie said ruefully, then remembered her manners. "If you come in peace, be welcome to the Territories."

"I come in the spirit of exploration! And also peace." Reepicheep jumped out of his boat, landing gracefully on the pier. "I seem," he commented wryly as he glanced down at himself, "to have lost some height in my journey."

That made no sense that Sadie could discern. "You must have come a long way. May I offer you refreshment, Reep- Reepicheep?" she asked, stumbling a little on the unfamiliar name.

"Accepted, and gladly! But I see now, judging by your weapons," he said, peering at her closely, "that you are not merely a watcher in this place, but a warrior. I am honored! And would very much like to share tales of the battles we have fought."

Sadie thought quickly before she answered. "We of the Guard keep the peace between the settlements in our territory. But if you like, I can tell you of the fight against the Weasel Warlord, three years past."

"That sounds exciting!" Reepicheep said as he tied up his boat.

Terrifying, more like, Sadie thought but didn't say. She led him toward the stone shelter on the pier. There were plain biscuits there, and water—simple fare, but nourishing for any mouse. She reminded herself to refill the provisions from the underground chamber once he had gone. Few visited here, but it was her duty to remain prepared.

"It is lonely here," Reepicheep said, looking out past the pier and its bell to the barren shore. "You alone keep watch?"

"Yes," she said, startled by the mirroring of her thoughts. "The war reminded us to keep eyes on all our borders, even the most remote."

"Sensible." Reepicheep took the cup she offered with a grateful nod. "This is honorable duty, Lady Sadie."

"Just Sadie," she muttered, turning away to uncover the biscuit tin. True, her post was honorable duty, and necessary. But oh, so very lonely. In her heart of hearts she hoped Gwendolyn would find reason to recall her soon, or send a replacement. Not that Sadie wished any guardmouse the solitude of this place. "What brings you here?"

"Why, adventure! And wanting to see what lay beyond the long water." He sighed. "I must travel on, it seems."

Perhaps it was rude to ask, but she couldn't resist. "What do you seek?"

He took a deep breath. "When I was in my cradle," he began, "a wood woman, a Dryad, spoke this verse over me: 'Where sky and water meet, Where the waves grow sweet, Doubt not, Reepicheep, To find all you seek, There is the utter East.' I do not know what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all my life."

She had the sense he had spoken those words many times before. "East of here lies the Wild Country," she told him. "Perhaps there is a sea beyond, but I do not know."

"No matter! I will find it, in time." Reepicheep chewed on his biscuit. Sadie ate a little too, mostly to be polite.

Her visitor sprang up again, as if impatient with mere sustenance. "Would you care to duel? I have daggers to match yours."

Sadie glanced away, embarrassed. "I fear I am more adept with throwing knives and sling stones than held daggers." Here on this lonely shore, she depended on her sling to dissuade the gulls in their most harassing moods, or the crabs when they thought to shelter on her pier.

The excitement in Reepicheep's voice drew her eyes back to him. "Oh, then you have something to teach me! Would you indulge my whim, and give me a lesson?"

The altered request was, she reflected, gracefully made. "I have a pile of stones on the sand, and a piece of driftwood for a target."

Reepicheep proved a quick study, although he seemed more interested in hearing her tales of the Weasel War. Sadie told him, rather uncomfortably, about the evacuation of Ferndale when the weasels of Darkheather attacked. Her visitor seemed disappointed that most of her tale involved running and hiding, rather than fighting the weasels outright.

"Such villains! I would have smote them for their insolence," Reepicheep proclaimed. Then he added, with a glance in her direction, "But you protected the helpless, brave Sadie, this deed is also worthy of admiration."

Sadie mostly wanted never to think of it again. "Will you be visiting the rest of the Territories? I can direct you to a town where you can refresh your supplies." Port Sumac wasn't far, and Reepicheep wouldn't have any difficulty with the rough sorts there.

"I must continue my journey," Reepicheep declared. "In fact, I must travel on while the sun still shines."

"So soon?" Sadie murmured, but in truth she was relieved. This strange traveler talked like no mouse she had ever known, and he didn't... he wasn't... well, he wasn't very _mouselike_ , at all. Even under the relative safety of the pier, Sadie kept a wary eye out for approaching predators, and a nose to the wind for a hint of any change in the weather. Out on the sands she kept doubly alert, ready to dive toward shelter at a moment's notice. Reepicheep moved without a care in the world, as if no creature or circumstance might threaten him. It wasn't simply confidence in his sword; he seemed to have no thought for his safety at all. Sadie couldn't begin to understand how or why. He made her nervous, as if his being here was a signal for danger.

But he was still her guest, however temporary. "Wait here," she said on impulse, and ran over to the underground chamber hidden under the sand just past the pier. It was a small room, just large enough for a mouse to sleep warm against the elements and keep dry a few critical supplies. She broke off a large piece of _gabcroon_ , noting that her precious stockpile of fruit-and-nut trailbread was running low. But hopefully she wouldn't be stationed here for much longer, and anymouse sent to relieve her would have a proper supply.

"For your travels," she told Reepicheep, passing over the precious bread wrapped in a bit of cloth.

He bowed to her, low, as no mouse did to any other. "Honor and glory to you, Guard Sadie," he said, and then he was gone, his boat swiftly passing from her view.

 **Winter 1152**

"And that's all? He just left?" Saxon looked skeptical.

"That's all," Sadie confirmed.

"Not much of a story," Saxon muttered, but Sadie knew he was only saying that to irritate Kenzie. Saxon resented the time she was spending with his friend. Not that he had room to talk, if the rumors about him and Gwendolyn held any truth.

"But where was this place he came from? And where did he go?" Kenzie mused.

That was why she was fond of Kenzie: he asked the important questions. Sadie leaned against him, ignoring Saxon's glower. "He seemed very intent on his journey. I don't think he will come this way again."

"The world is bigger than anymouse can know," Kenzie said solemnly, but Sadie already knew that. It was enough for her to be here now, among friends, safe and warm.

* * *

 **Reepicheep (Mouse Guard stats)**

 **Nature (Mouse)** 1

 **Will** 4

 **Health** 5

 **Resources** (Narnia/elsewhere) 9/1

 **Circles** (Narnia/elsewhere) 9/1

 **Belief:** Defending my king and country brings me honor and glory.

 **Goal:** One day, I will find what I seek in the utter East.

 **Instinct:** I draw my blade at any hint of insult to my honor.

 **Skills:** Fighter 6, Hunter 4, Leader 4, Militarist 5, Pathfinder 3, Scout 4, Survivalist 3, Battle-wise 3, Human-wise 3

 **Traits:** Bodyguard, Bold, Brave, Fearless, Tall

 **Gear:** Rapier, gold headband, crimson feather


End file.
